Oublie, mais ne pardonne pas
by Julie.Percevent
Summary: Mokuba est piegé avec Noah, et afin de proteger ses amis a sa maniere, il fait tout ce qui lui est ordonné, meme si ca frole les perversions... NoahxMokuba
1. Le monde virtuel

Oublie, mais ne pardonne pas.

C' est avec joie et bonheur que je met enfin, (j'ai beaucoup imploré et supplié) l'histoire de ma meilleure amie sur internet. Elle ne voulait pas le faire, parce que l'histoire contenait déjà envieront 150 pages et elle est loin d'être terminée. Je me passionne pour cette histoire! J'ai toujours été hostile envers le petit Mokuba, mais je peux vous assurer, que mes sentiments envers lui, ne changent rien, pour vous dire à quel point cette histoire est cool! COOL!

**Mon amie insiste à dire que c'est totalement répugnant et qu'elle est dégoûtée par ce qu'elle écrit, son histoire, elle ne l'aime pas, elle a carrément honte d'elle, mais entre nous, je sais qu'elle a parfaitement tort! (Je vous ai déjà dit que je la trouvais trop cool cette histoire? Hein! Hein!)**

**Bah, moi j'étais pas totalement inutile à sa composition, on ne cesse de répéter des scènes ensemble pour se mettre dans la peau du personnage. Du moins, essayer de comprendre du mieux que l'on pouvait leur émotions, leurs sentiments et ensuite de les mètres sur papier. (Elle faisait Mokuba, vu que je ne le porte pas trop dans mon cœur, et je faisais Noah) Quelques lignes viennent de ma main, mais je doute que vous allez vous apercevoir d'une différence. Les scènes, on les a créées de toutes pièces, toutes les deux, imaginant du début à la fin. Juste ce souvenir et je me dis…. TROP GÉNIAL! (Mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir, vous n'étiez pas là.) **

**Arrêtons un peu de parler de moi, et enchaînons avec quelques petites explications pour cette histoire.**

**Un petit résumé de l'histoire : (La famille Kaiba est dissociée. Seto a pris tout ce que Noah possédait, et ce dernier décide de lui rendre la pareille, en commencent par l'inestimable Mokuba, il…) **

**Slash : NoahMokuba**

**On y trouve : De la Violence, des scène d'inceste, de la pédophilie ( En flash Back), du Drama, un peu d'humour, beaucoup d'abus sexuel, de la trahison, surtout de la manipulation et…enfin…plusieurs autres choses que je n'ai pas encore soulignées.**

**P.S. Puisque l' auteur incarne le personnage de Mokuba, il est normal que ses points de vus soient beaucoup plus longs avec celui-ci.**

Bon, alors, errr, je pence qu'il est temps de commencer… TROP CLASSE!

**Oublie, mais ne pardonne pas.**

P.O.V. : Mokuba Kaiba 

Je me souviendrai toujours de cette horrible journée. Non, c'était plutôt une soirée. Tout était sombre dans mes souvenirs. Oui, je me souviens. J'avais été séparé de mon frère, et j'étais dans le domaine de Noah. Celui-ci, n'avait pas tardé à apparaître et je ne lui ai pas parlé longtemps. Il m'avait proposé de visiter la demeure.

Ouais…la demeure…Quand il voulait dire demeure, j'aurais du être averti que c'était plutôt sa chambre. J'aurais du me méfier.

Cette nuit hante encore mes songes. Ce souvenir hante encore mes nuits. Ces évènements hante encore mes souvenirs. Et ce moment de ma vie est comme une cicatrice profonde, comme celle enfoncée dans mon dos faites de pla… Oh, vous êtes pas encore sensé le savoir sa! …Comme une cicatrice profonde en mes souvenirs. Je m'étais senti si détruit, perdu et oublié par tout le monde, choqué des révélations mensongères, cerné par les paroles murmurées par Noah des mots auxquels je n'arrivais que très rarement à me soustraire, car je n'arrivais pas à ignorer sa voix envoûtante et hypnotique.

Noah m'avait emmené dans une pièce qui n'était pas réellement sa chambre. La chambre était vide. Sauf pour un très grand lit, et j'avais eu peur en voyant les barreaux qui l'entouraient. Le lit était tout près d'une fenêtre, et l'éclat argenté de la lune se prolongeait sur le couvre lit de satin noir, et cet éclat constituait la seule lumière. Des rideaux blanc transparent filtraient les lueurs de la lune, mais elle n'en était pas moins visible. La cage avait une porte. Noah l'ouvrit, pour ensuite me pousser dedans, sans vraiment de brusquerie, mais avec fermeté.

Il m'agrippa par un bras, et ne força à y entrer. Je n'avait pas osé m'y opposer. Ensuite, il entra, et referma la porte derrière lui. Il me souriait étrangement. Les barreaux étaient très rapprochés, à peine assez écartés pour que j'y passe la main. J'eus naturellement l'impression d'être piégé et j'ignorais ce que Noah pouvait bien vouloir me faire.

''- Noah… Cette situation me rend très mal à l'aise. ''

J'étais couché sur le dos, regardant Noah, qui m'observait également. Quelque chose dans l'éclat de ses yeux ne me laissait présager rien de bon. Il s'approcha doucement en bougeant sur ses genoux et ses mains, puis s'arrêta tout près de moi.

''- Mal à l'aise? '' demanda-t-il '' Pourtant, moi, je trouve cette situation positivement excellente. ''

Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules, et s'appuya contre moi. Le contact de ses mains me fit frissonner. Non seulement ses mains étaient froides, mais un tel contact me sembla étrange. Pourtant… je savais que ce n'était pas le pire à venir.

''- Que fais-tu? '' lui demandai-je.

Pour toute réponse, il approcha son visage du mien. Son souffle contre mon visage était glacé, il avait une odeur qui me rappela l'air frais des matinées d'hiver.

''-Je fais ce qu'il y a de plus légitime au monde, voyons, très cher Mokuba, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. ''

Son visage se rapprochait tout doucement du mien, tandis qu'il déclarait ces mots. Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mes yeux des siens, car ses paroles requéraient toute mon attention.

''- Je ne fais que te montrer mon affection en tant que frère. On appelle ça un profond amour fraternel. On se connaît depuis peu, mais j'ai tout de même l'impression que je t'ai connu toute ma vie. ''

Sa voix était devenue un doux murmure, tandis que sa bouche frôlait mes lèvres. Quand il cessa de parler, je tournai la tête instinctivement. Je voulais m'éloigner, mais il me retenait toujours.

''- Mon frère n'a jamais fait ça. ''

''-Quoi! '' s'écria Noah…euh… indigné

Il avait l'air sincèrement scandalisé. Il s'éloigna brusquement, étonné par ces mots que j'avais dit si calmement.

''-…Mokuba… Ça signifie que Seto ne t'aime pas…Tout le monde fait ça. ''

''- Non, impossible. C'est…C'est…Trop intime! …De plus…Mon frère m'aime! ''

Tout de suite, je m'étais placé sur la défensive. Seto était la personne que j'aimais le plus, et je savais que c'était réciproque.

''-…Mokuba, calme-toi. Tu crois vraiment que ton frère t'aime? C'était quand, la dernière fois qu'il t'a montré de l'affection? ''

''- C'était… C'était… Euh… Je… '' bégayai-je.

''- Tu vois? '' , dit Noah. '' Tu ne t'en souviens même pas. Mais tu dois très bien te rappeler de toutes ces fois où tu as été frappé. ''

''- Arrête, Noah. ''

Je m'adossai contre les barreaux, faisant face à Noah.

''- Ton frère n'a fait que profiter de toi. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il fait pendant ton sommeil.''

Il s'approcha de moi. Il était dressé sur ses genoux, alors que j'avais les jambes croisées sous moi. Sa tête était donc bien plus élevée que la mienne, et je me sentis légèrement soumis. Il encadra mes épaules de ses mains, et je posai mes mains contre les siennes, dans une infructueuse tentatives à le repousser.

''- Tout les soirs, quand Seto sait que tu es endormi, il vient dans ta chambre. ''

Il m'attrapa par les épaules, et me fit basculer. J'étais encore couché, mais sur le côté. Noah me serrait de ses mains, et j'avais mal.

''- Quand tu rêves, Seto vient dans ton lit. Il n'a pas d'amour pour toi, mais seulement que du désir. ''

Il me retourna sur le dos, avec brusquerie, j'écoutais, sans vouloir y croire. Noah se plaça sur moi, et il attrapa mes mains.

''- Quand tu dors, tu ne lui offre aucune résistance. Ça rend sa tâche encore plus facile. ''

C'est alors que je cessai de bouger. Mon corps ne voulait plus obéir à mon cerveau. Ou peut-être ma volonté m'avait-elle quittée. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, je n'écoutais plus que sa voix charmante.

''- Seto profite de toi sans ménagement. ''

Rectification, sa voix était plutôt sensuelle, envoûtante, captivante, attirante, attrayante… mais pas du tout charmante. J'essayais tout de même de ne pas me laisser impressionner, sans grand succès. Mes mains retombèrent de chaque côtés de ma tête, alors que je le regardais avec frayeur. J'étais complètement offert à lui.

''- Il te touche, comme ça… ''

Il posa sa main sur ma joue, et posa l'autre contre ma poitrine. Ses gestes étaient précautionneux, mais j'étais tout de même capable de me sentir mal.

''- Il te caresse, comme ça… ''

Sa main sur ma poitrine se retira, tandis qu'il parcourait mon visage de l'extrémité de ses doigts. Ma joue, mes lèvres, mon cou… il ne cessait de descendre. C'était affolant. Il cessa de bouger au niveau de mon ventre. Il s'appuya plutôt sur mes mains, qui étaient tournées vers lui.

''- Il te serre, comme ça… ''

Il passa mes bras autour de son cou, et je serrai, inconsciemment. Il se redressa, et je pus suivre son mouvement. Il me tenait par le dos, et il se colla contre moi, enfonçant son visage dans mon cou. Il me serrait avec beaucoup de force. Son corps contre le mien était glacé, et je me mis à trembler. Sa respiration était forte et tremblante, et j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas à cause de l'air frais qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Il semblait tout de même avoir beaucoup de plaisir. Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler la résistance dans mes bras, de telle sorte que je ne savais plus qui retenait l'autre. Je ne ressentais plus mes mains contre lui. Le froid engourdissait mes doigts. J' avais l'impression d'être avec la personnification de l'hiver.

''-… Il t'embrasse, comme ça… ''

Sa bouche frôlait ma gorge en un mouvement très doux. Il parcourait mon cou de ses lèvres si glacées. Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Noah tira brusquement sur mes cheveux, je relevai la tête, en gémissant de douleur, exposant mon cou.

''- …Il te lèche, comme ça… ''

J'eus l'impression de recevoir l'eau d'un lac glacé dans le cou. C'était humide et froid, ce qui alimentait mon malaise. Sa langue suivait à peu près le même parcours que ses lèvres.

''- Et ton sommeil est si profond, que tu ne le ressens pas quand il te mord. ''

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. La douleur dans me cou fut atroce.

''- AAAAAAARGH! ''

Fin du chapitre…

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus. Moi, j'adore écrire ça! Alors peu importe le nombre de review que l'on vas me donner, je vais continuer à envoyer des chapitres.

J'aimerais quand même savoir ce que vous en pensez… alors… ALLEZ EN BAS, À GAUCHE DE L'ECRAN ET ENVOYEZ UN REVIEW… PARCE QUE SINON… euh… une petite fessé? ()

À la prochaine!


	2. Première transe

**Oublie, mais ne pardonne pas.**

Talut! Ben… C'est le 2ème chapitre…

Je vous avais dit que peu importe le nombre review ou de flamme que vous m'enverrai, j'allais continuer à rajouter des chapitres. NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Que je suis satanique! (En fait, mon amie sais pas que je lui ai piqué son cahier. Alors elle le cherche partout comme une conne, pour pouvoir l'envoyer en anglais.) Hihihihiihihihihihihihi!

Chapitre2 : Première transe 

**P.O.V. : Noah.**

**L**a situation était vraiment très plaisante. C'était la nuit, un temps que j'adorais. Mokuba ne pouvait pas m'échapper, et il tombait lentement dans le pouvoir obsédant de ma voix. Je tirais très fort sur sa chevelure, et lui infliger cette souffrance m'excitait. Je mordais son cou à plaines dents, dans l'espoir de l'entendre me supplier d'arrêter, ou de le voir verser quelques larmes. J'eu le privilège d'obtenir les deux. Il enfonçait ses ongles dans ma peau et la douleur me plaisais. Ses hurlement de souffrance devinrent rapidement des sanglots. Je pouvais ressentir ses larmes tomber sur moi.

''- Noah…je t'en prie…arrête…j'ai mal, si mal… '' , murmura-t-il

Au lieu de l'écouter, je passai ma main sous son chandail, pour serrer son dos et pour enfoncer mes ongles dans sa peau comme il le faisait. Ses mots étaient ponctués de sanglots. Il gémissait de douleur et cela m'excitait encore plus. Mes mots et mes gestes le blessaient. J'adorais ressentir son corps qui frémissait sous mon contacte, j'aimais ressentir sa douce odeur poudrée mais chaude, j'aimais goûter sa peau qui avait un goût d'océan salé. Je griffais son dos ce qui lui arrachait parfois des petits cris de douleur. Je le mordais très fort, j'aurais adoré qu'il m'inflige un tel sort.

''-Mon dieu… non …je t'en prie… ''

J'écartai mon visage sans toute fois relâcher sa chevelure.

''- Ah, tu dis que je suis ton dieu? Tu m'en vois flatté. ''

''-…non … ''

''-Si je suis ton dieu, tu vas m'obéir? ''

''-Jamais je n'obéirais à tes ordres. ''

Je tirai un peu plus sur ses cheveux, en souriant.

''-Arrête de lutter contre moi. Obéis-moi, je peux te donner ce que tu n'as jamais eu. Tu vas m'obéir. ''

''-…Jamais… ''

''-Tu vas m'obéir. ''

''-Non! ''

''-Tu vas m'obéir. ''

''-Je ne veux pas… ''

Déjà, sa voix faiblissait. Je tentais d'imposer ma volonté dans son esprit. Rapidement, son expression changea, alors que ses yeux cessaient de briller.

''-Mokuba? Vas-tu m'obéir? ''

''- Oui, Noah… '', dit-il.

Sa voix était un murmure assez monotone. Je m'écartai de lui. Il resta figé. Toutefois, il baissa la tête avec humilité.

''-Appelle-moi maître Noah. '', commandai-je.

''-Oui, maître Noah. ''

''-Dis que tu vas m'obéir. ''

''- Je vais t'obéir. ''

''-Je veux que tu me vouvoie. ''

''-Je vais vous obéir. ''

''-Excellent. ''

Maintenant, il me laisserait le toucher sans rechigner. Je me couchai sur le dos, offrant mon corps.

''-Ouvre la fenêtre. '', dis-je.

Mokuba alla auprès de la fenêtre. Il passa ses mains entre les barreaux, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Un vent froid agitait maintenant les rideaux.

''-Maintenant, Mokuba, approche toi de ton maître. ''

Mokuba se plaça tout près de mon corps.

''-Je veux que tu languisse pour moi. Supplie moi de te toucher, de t'embrasser, de t'apporter un peu de chaleur spirituelle. Implore-moi de t'aimer. Implore-moi de te chuchoter à l'oreille. Déclare-moi ton amour. ''

Mokuba se mit à me parler avec tant d'insistance que j'avais pratiquement envie de le toucher.

''-Maître…maître, je vous en supplie. Depuis que mon regard a croisé le votre, mon obsession ne cesse de grandir. Je ne désire plus que vous. Vous occupez toutes mes pensées. ''

Il prit ma main, et la posa sur sa poitrine.

''-Mon cœur ne bat plus que pour vous. ''

Je le giflai cruellement, et il tomba sur le lit. J'adorais faire ça. Il se releva péniblement.

''-Ugh…maître Noah…j'ai si froid… Venez me confier un peu de chaleur… ''

Il me faisait pitié. Je me sentais excité par cette attitude si soumise. J'adorais savoir qu'il avait besoin de moi.

''-Giflez-moi encore, maître Noah. Le contact de votre main contre mon visage m'a fait le plus grand bien. Mes lèvres vous sont offertes. Embrassez-moi, je vous en prie…j'ai tant besoin de vous… ''

J'en frissonnais. J'aimais l'entendre me dire ça, ça me mettais de bonne humeur.

''-Aimez-moi, parlez-moi, embrassez-moi… ''

Il approcha son visage du mien. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes en un doux baiser, qui devint rapidement une embrassade passionné. Mais alors que je me perdais dans ma conscience, je réalisai que je donnais satisfaction à Mokuba. Je le giflai encore, et il retomba. Il ne se releva pas. Il me regardais étrangement. Ma gifle avait été forte, car il y avait du sang sur sa joue, une très mince éraflure sanguinolente.

''-Tu as aimé l'expérience, Mokuba? ''

''-Seulement si votre plaisir a été total, maître Noah. ''

''-Alors, tu as adoré. '', dis-je en souriant.

Je lui souriais, mais j'étais maintenant peu intéressé à me montrer gentil. Je voulais seulement lui faire exécuter tous mes désirs. Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que j'en avais la possibilité.

''-Mokuba? Dis-moi que je suis ton maître, et trouve plus d'une manière de le dire. Et pendant que tu vas dire ça, je veux que tu m'enlève mon chandail, et qu'ensuite tu effleure doucement ma peau du bout de tes doigts. Je veux que tu chochottes doucement tes mots, pour que je sois le seul qui puisse entendre, pour que je puisse goûter à l'intimité de ce moment. ''

''-Très bien, maître. ''

Il se mit à déboutonner ma chemise, avec des gestes délicats et attentionnés. Il le faisait avec une patience exquise et une lenteur incroyable.

''-Je n'entends rien '', dis-je à Mokuba.

Il ravala difficilement sa salive, et il se mit à chuchoter.

''-Vous êtes mon maître, en qui j'ai une infinie confiance, je suis votre esclave, et je me plierai à tout ce que vous m'ordonnerez de faire. ''

Je frissonnais d'excitation, alors que je ressentais ses mains s'affairer sur moi. J'avais envie de lui dire d'accélérer le mouvement, mais j'avais aussi envie de désirer.

''-Vous dominez tout mes gestes, votre domination est totale sur moi, je suis votre domestique, ordonnez, et j'obéirai. ''

Mon souffle était saccadé, tout ses contacte me faisaient frissonner. J'adorais qu'il me touche de la sorte.

''-Votre autorité me guide, et moi qui suis inférieur, je ne sais que me soumettre à toutes parole que vous direz… ''

Maintenant que mon esclave avait terminé de déboutonner ma chemise, il me caressait. Je n'écoutais plus sa vois, je n'entendais plus que ma respiration saccadée. Il était trop bon là-dedans. Je me tordais, en essayant de garder mon calme.

Je saisit sa main.

''-Maintenant, embrasse mon ventre. ''

Mokuba se mit à frotter doucement ma peau de ses lèvres. Encore une fois, j'en avais des frissons et les mèches de ses longs cheveux n'aidaient pas. Sa chevelure suivait son mouvement, et je les ressentaient sur moi. Soudainement, il s'éloigna.

**Fin du chapitre……….**

Coucou! Alors? Êtes-vous d'accord avec mon amie que c'est répugnant? Ou bien me soutiendrez-vous en me disant que c'est totalement trop, full méga cool?

Je promets le prochain chapitre très bientôt, dans lequel on entre à nouveau dans la point de vue de Mokuba.

REVIEW PLEASE!

**Fait par :** LaNuitInYourEyes et JuliePercevent


	3. Une douleur qui tue

**Oublie, mais ne pardonne pas.**

Salut! Je vous envoie enfin le troisième chapitre de cette interminable histoire, (Comme le dirait mon amie). Je suis quelqu'un de vraiment très enthousiaste, je vous promets de toute l'envoyer. J'adore Noah! Pourquoi vous en priver?

**Héhé…**

Chapitre 3 : Une douleur qui tue.

P.O.V. :Mokuba Kaiba 

J'avais très mal à la tête, comme si on la serrait d'un étau. J'avais aussi très mal à une joue et j'embrassais l'estomac de Noah. Je sursautai et m'éloignai promptement.

''-Qu'est-ce que… ''

Je ne comprenais pas. Je me souvenais avoir embrassé Noah, l'avoir déshabillé, m'être fait giflé. Je n'étais pas conscient de ces actes que j'avais commis. Ces images étaient seulement présentes dans mon esprit. La douleur m'incita à mettre mes mains sur ma tête, pour serrer légèrement. Je serrai les yeux. Que s'était-il passé, exactement?

''-…Noah, que m'as-tu fait? ''

Il s'approcha de moi.

''-Moi? Rien. C'est toi qui me suppliait de te toucher, c'était toi qui souhaitais satisfaction. Ah, Mokuba, tout serait bien plus facile si tu ne m'obligeais pas à t'hypnotiser. ''

J'écarquillai les yeux.

''-M'hypnotiser? ''

''-Hé oui, dit Noah. Je t'hypnotise de ma voix et de mes yeux. As-tu envie de revoir Seto? ''

''-Oui, bien sur. '

''-Même si il profite de toi? ''

''-Alors vous profitez tout les deux. Tu n'es pas mieux que lui. ''

Noah se mit à rire, avant de déclarer :

''-De toute façon, ton frère se fiche de toi. ''

''-Je te demande pardon? ''

''-Il se fiche de toi. En ce moment il est retourné chez lui, et il ne s'occupe pas de toi. Il se fout pas mal d'où tu es en ce moment. ''

Cette déclaration me blessa.

''-Non…non, tu mens! C'est impossible que tu me dises la vérité! ''

''-La vérité blesse, n'est-ce pas? '', dit Noah.

Il s'approcha de moi. Il voulait prendre ma main, mais je m'écartai.

''-Allons, Mokuba…jamais je ne te blesserai : Donne-moi ta main. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. C'est à peine si Seto pense à toi, en ce moment. Mais moi je suis là, à tes côté. ''

À qui pouvais-je faire confiance? Je ne savais plus qui disais la vérité. Les mots de Noah serraient mon cœur. Je pouvais ressentir des larmes couler sur mes joues. Mon frère…Seto…Il m'avait donc oublié…? Je me sentis détesté. J'avais peu d'amis proches, j'avais un passé quelque peu troublé, je n'avais plus de futur. Il ne me restais plus que des souvenirs. Et mes souvenir n'étaient pas si heureux, J'étais piégé dans le monde de Noah. Piégé dans un lit. Je n'avais plus de maison. Je n'avais même plus de frère.

''-Tes yeux n'ont vus que ce que tu voulais voir et ton cœur transforme la vérité en ce que tu veux croire. Tu n'as pas vu que ton frère était un tyran, et qu'une seule et unique personne vivant dans son cœur, et c'était lui. Tu veux une preuve? En voilà une. Je force ton frère à apparaître ici. ''

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Vous n'imaginez pas la joie qui traversa mon esprit. Je ressentis mon cœur s'illuminer et faire un bond dans ma poitrine.

''-Grand Frère! ''

Avec alacrité, je quittai la cage, et me ruai vers Seto. J'étais heureux de le revoir, soulagé de savoir qu'il allait sans doute me tirer de cet horrible endroit, content de voir qu'il était sain et sauf. Mais mon sourire radieux disparut quand il m'arrêta dans mon élan en mettant une main devant lui, en signe d'arrêt. Son regard me sembla hautain et inexpressif.

Je ne pus lui demander la cause de ce manque de joie à l'idée de me revoir, car la main qu'il avait mise devant lui partit en arrière, et me frappa ensuite avec une force incroyable. J'en tombai par terre, et j'eus l'impression de briser ma hanche. Ma tête heurta le sol, et j'étais sonné. Ma joue était brûlante et je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal. (Surtout que Mokuba avait été frappé deux fois par Noah, n'oublier pas ça.) Mais la douleur sur ma joue n'était rien comparée à ce que Seto allais me dire. Je ne comprenais pas. Je voyais rouge. Je me redressai tant bien que mal, en levant les yeux vers mon frère que j'aimais tant. Je me sentis consterné pas son regard dépourvu d'affection. Je le questionnais du regard.

Qu'avais-je donc fait? Pourquoi tant de cruauté? Oui, pourquoi? Je n'arrivais plus à penser logiquement. Mon frère regardait dans sa main. Sa paume était rouge, à cause du sang sur ma joue. En me frappant, il avait ouvert la blessure qui avait coagulée. Mais la blessure était plus profonde. Sans réfléchir, je titubai vers mon frère, en tentant de retrouver mon équilibre. Je mis une main sur ma hanche douloureuse, et je me mis à supplier Seto du regard. Il me frappa encore, mais je ne tombai pas. Ma tête s'inclina. Je perdis l'équilibre, et tombai à genoux.

''-Grand frère…Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? '' murmurai-je

''- Ce que tu as fait! Tu as détruit ma vie! Et je t'en veux, car tu es venu au monde! ''

Mes yeux s'humidifièrent, tandis que je dévisageais le visage de mon frère. Seuls ces mots me semblèrent cruels, mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

''-Si ma mère n'avait pas accouché de toi, elle ne serait pas morte, et aujourd'hui, j'aurais encore un semblant de famille! Et arrête de me regarder de ton air de chien battu! J'ai toujours détesté ta manière d'être si manipulateur, tes jérémiades, et surtout, ta voix suppliante et pathétique, de toutes les choses! Tu n'es qu'un amas de défauts sur pattes! Tu as détruit ma vie! ''

Je baissai la tête, pour dissimuler à mon frère les larmes qui roulaient désormais sur mes joues. Entendre une telle chose de sa part me donna l'envie de terminer ma vie sur le champ. Tout ce temps, je n'avais donc été qu'une plaie? Le seul défaut qui l'estropiait?

''- J'ai tenté de te faire comprendre que tu ne signifie presque rien pour moi. Mais tu es si aveugle. N'as-tu jamais remarqué que je ne souriais pas, quand tu étais là? Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu entends, Mokuba! ''

Il me força à relever la tête en tirant mes cheveux. Et ensuite, il me gifla. Je tombai encore sur le coté, et ma tête heurta encore le plancher. Seto quitta la pièce, et la porte claqua derrière lui. Je restai sur le côté, sans bouger. J'était blessé, dans tout les sens du terme. Ma vue s'embrouillait.

J'aurais tout donné pour me réveiller de ce cauchemar, tout donné pour que mon frère vienne me rassurer, tout donné pour que la douleur sur ma joue n'aie pas été réelle.

Je ressentis alors Noah se coller contre moi. Il me tenais fermement, et éteignait mes épaules. Je pouvais ressentir son corps collé contre le mien. J'avais froid, mais pas seulement à cause du coups glacé de Noah. Les mots de Seto avaient glacés mon cœur. Mes larmes coulaient dans mes cheveux, pour ensuite se terminer en torrent sur le plancher. J'étais incapable d'arrêter mes larmes, mais je ne pleurais pas dans le sens figuré. Je ne criais pas. Je ne gémissais pas. Je ne sanglotais pas. Il n'y avait que de l'eau qui se déversaient de mes yeux.

''-Cesse de pleurer, Mokuba. Moi je suis encore là. ''

Curieusement…Ça ne me rassura pas vraiment…

''-C'est pas en pleurant que tu vas régler tes problèmes. Arrête de pleurer. Ça me déprime. ''

Je ne percevait aucune sensibilité dans sa voix. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il se forçait à montrer un minimum de sollicitude.

''-Pourquoi? '', murmurai-je. ''Pourquoi avoir réagi ainsi? ''

''- Parce qu'il ne t'aime pas '', soupira Noah. '' Mais moi, par compte, je ne te quitterai jamais. ''

''- Si Seto m'a abandonné, c'est que plus personne ne veut de moi. ''

''- Moi, je te veux… ''

Il appuya sa joue contre le côté de ma tête, de manière à pouvoir me parler à l'oreille.

''-Moi, je serai là pour toi '', chuchota-t-il. '' Je t'écouterai me parler, je te donnerai toute mon affection, je désir te rassurer, je voudrais te serrer, je veux tellement que tu me fasses confiance. ''

Curieusement…j'étais encore moins rassuré. Je fis un geste pour me libérer de l'étreinte de Noah, mais il me rattrapa. Il me serrait tellement fort que je pouvais ressentir ma circulation sanguine se couper.

''-Laisse-moi! ''

Je me mis à me débattre, mais sans succès. Noah me retenait un peu trop bien.

''-Lâche-moi, je te dis! S'il te plait, je t'en pris, lâche-moi! ''

Il attrapa mes poignets, et il me retourna sur le dos. Maintenant, j'avais peur. Il s'appuyait sur mes bras pour m'empêcher de frapper. Ensuite, il décida de se placer sur moi pour que je cesse de bouger. Il m'écrasais, le plancher n'était pas des plus confortables, et le carrelage blanc en marbre était froid sous mon dos. L'air dans la pièce était aussi très frais. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, et le vent était glacé. Ça n'aidait pas à mon état. Pourquoi donc tout étais si froid? Noah me regardait avec une expression dénuée de tout sentiments. Curieusement…j'étais de moins en moins rassuré.

''- Moi, je ne te frapperai jamais pour te punir. Non. ''

Il lâcha mes poignets, mais je n'arrivais pas à les bouger. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon bras. Une sorte de sangle noir le retenais au plancher, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était un cauchemar!

''-En fait '', dit Noah, '' J'ai menti. ''

Il me gifla. Voyons, ça allait faire la sixième fois qu'on me tapait dessus, ça devait être amusant. Ce que Noah déclara ensuite m'effraya encore plus.

''-J'aimerais te frapper, seulement pour t'entendre crier mon nom. ''

Fin du chapitre…..

**Review, je vous en pris! **


	4. L obsession de Noah

**Oublie, mais ne pardonne pas.**

Hey! Je suis tellement contente, vous savez pourquoi? C'EST LE QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE DE CETTE HISTOIRE! COOOOOOL! WOU-HOU-HOU!

Je suis heureuse!

**Oublie, mais ne pardonne pas.**

Chapitre 4 : L'obsession de Noah (Point de vue : **N**oah **K**aiba.) 

Comme c'était fabuleux. Il ne suffisait que d'une seule et unique illusion pour que Mokuba se mette à ne plus croire en son frère. Le pauvre petit chou perdait des torrents de larmes qu'il semblait impossible d'arrêter.

''- …Maintenant, crois-tu encore que Seto puisse venir te sauver? ''

Il réfléchit un bref instant.

''-…Oui. ''

''-Hein? ''

''- Oui, car j'espère, et jamais je ne croirai qu'il a si subitement changé son état d'esprit. Je continuerai, et je serai angélique dans ma patience. ''

Il l'avait dit d'un ton catégorique.

''-Mais…il t'a frappé, il t'a fait du mal, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, il…il…merde, mais que faut-il faire pour que ton affection chavire en ma faveur? ''

''-Tu ne peux rien faire. ''

''-Quoi? Comment ça! ''

Sa voix était douce et hésitante, un peu comme si il n'était pas sur de lui. On aurait dit qu'il s'accrochait à cet espoir, comme si il tentait de trouver une issue de secours à la folie dans laquelle il se noyait lentement, une bouée dans l'océan de mensonges qui se déferlaient autour de lui.

''- Mon grand frère a gagné toute mon estime et tout mon cœur en se montrant patient et gentil, sans me brusquer. Il s'est insinué dans mon cœur en faisant du temps son allié. Il ne m'a jamais forcé comme toi tu le fais. Il a su trouver mon respect en m'apprenant beaucoup de choses. De plus, il ne me frapperait jamais dans le but unique de m'entendre crier son nom. ''

J'étais sidéré. Malgré sa joue rougie par les éraflures, malgré la cruauté de l'illusion de Seto, il ne voulait pas se dresser contre lui. Fallait-il que a prochaine illusion se montre encore plus cruelle? Fallait-il le blesser encore plus?

''-…C'est impossible! Non. Tu ne peux pas être sérieux! '', m'écriai-je

''-Oui, je le suis. ''

Peu importe! J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Et quand j'aurai fini de mes illusions, Mokuba, n'aimerait plus son frère. Non seulement il ne l'aimerait plus, mais il aurait peur. Il serait positivement effrayé à l'idée de l'approcher. Il serait terrorisé dès qu'il entendrait la voix de son frère. Oui, et ça l'inciterait à se blottir dans mes bras. Sa confiance en Seto aurait disparue, et plus jamais il n'aurait envie de le revoir. Seto aurait alors perdu la seule personne qui lui aurait suscité de l'inquiétude et de l'affection, la seule personne qui lui était précieuse.

Quel plan de génie! Pardonne-moi, cher Mokuba, mais tu vas avoir mal. Je ne m'en souciai pas. Je voulais détruire la vie de Seto, qui avait détruit la mienne, qui avait pris tout ce qui m'avait appartenu jadis, oui, le déposséder de tout ce qu'il avait, en commençant par le plus précieux! Hahahahaha! Jamais une nuit n'aurait été plus blessante pour le petit Mokuba! Oui, l'ange de Seto tombera entre mes griffes, je détruirai ses ailes, et il tombera en enfer! Hahahahahahahahaha!

Mokuba était encore sous moi, d'une manière figurée, sous mon emprise. Il était complètement offert à moi. Il ne bougeait pas, et j'adorais son petit air craintif.

''-Ne t'inquiète pas Mokuba. '', me dis-je, ''tu seras plus effrayé par Seto que par moi. ''

J'étais maintenant libre de mes mains. Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres, et j'en traçai le contour. Je m'approchai de son visage. Des larmes continuaient à couler. Ses mains furent libérées. Ses bras se jetèrent à mon cou, sans sa volonté. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et son nez touchait presque le mien. J'avais une vue panoramique sur ses grands yeux profonds. Je pouvais le voir trembler, et ressentir son souffle sur moi. Son regard n'était que de frayeur, rien de différend ne pouvait y être perçu. Il semblait dérouté. Ses bras ne m'enlaçaient pas. Ils étaient seulement tendus, de chaque côté de ma tête.

''-Non… '', chuchota t'il. '' Pourquoi contrôle-tu mon corps de la sorte? ''

Sa main droite se colla à ma nuque, et descendit. Mokuba baissa la tête, en sanglotant légèrement.

''-Non, non, je t'en prie… '', dit-il a voix basse. '' Pas ça…je t'en supplie…Noah… ''

Je songeai qu'il devait avoir les jambes engourdies. Il .tait assis sous moi, et j'écrasais ses cuisses de mon postérieur. Je ramenai mes jambes devant moi, car j'avais été agenouillé ainsi. Je pouvais ressentir son corps trembler, signe qu'il tentait de défier mon emprise.

Son esprit n'était pas assez fort. Sa main entra dans mon chandail, et se mit à serrer mon dos. Son étreinte était forte et dénuée de délicatesse. De son autre main, il décida d'attirer un peu plus mon visage du sien… Une seconde. J'ai dit ''il décida? '' ? Oubliez ça. JE décidai qu'il attire mon visage. Il releva la tête, décidé à accepter son sort. Ou plutôt résigné. Ses lèvres se posèrent contre les miennes, et je me mis à l'embrasser. Il ne m'embrassait pas en retour, mais je m'en fichais. Il m'avait offert ses lèvres! Il ne me serrait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était trop occupé à me serrer et à pleurer. Moi, je l'embrassais avec passion, et je le serrai également. Mes mains entouraient ses épaules, et j'aurais pu rester une éternité ainsi, me délectant de ses lèvres au goût amer du fruits sauvages sur lesquelles je passais souvent la langue. Il s'obstinait à garder la bouche fermée, peut-être parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que je faisais. Je le tirai par les cheveux pour qu'il arrête un instant.

''- Mokuba, au cas où j'aurais été trop subtil, quand je passe ma langue sur tes lèvres, c'est pour que tu les écartes, dans le but que je puisse y entrer. ''

Il ne répondit pas. Je supposai qu'il avait comprit. Je lâchai ses cheveux et ses lèvres se fixèrent à ma bouche, je refis une tentative, mais il s'obstinait à garder la bouche fermée. Je poussai légèrement et ensuite plus fort, mais il n'eu pas de réaction. Je soupirai intérieurement. Je mis un doigt entre nos lèvres, pour qu'il me laisse parler.

''-Je n'ai pas été assez clair? Pourtant, il me semble que c' est évident. Je…te…demande…d'écarter…les…lèvres. Il me semble que ce n'est pas trop difficile à comprendre. ''

Il me maudissait du regard. J'enlevai mon doigt. J'essayai encore, mais Mokuba s'obstinait à me défier en liant ses lèvres. Mon emprise sur ses lèvres s'atténua. Il enleva ses mains de moi, pour les laisser retomber à ses côtés. Je le tenais près de moi, mais il essayait de s'éloigner.

''- On dirait que le courant ne passe pas très bien dans tes oreilles. '', lui dis-je. ''C'est trop demandé d'ouvrir la bouche? C'est tout de même moins demandé que de créer une bombe atomique, enfin, il me semble. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il y a de compliqué là-dedans? Je suis curieux, j'aimerais savoir. ''

''-Je ne veux pas t'obéir '', dit-il. ''Je ne veux pas t'écouter. Je ne veux pas me conformer et me plier à tes règles. Je ne veux pas me soumettre à la dominance, et je ne veux pas subir ta suprématie. Tu me force à accomplire des actes que je ne souhaite pas commettre, des méfaits qui me répugnent. Tels que t'embrasser. ''

''-Ah oui, tu comptes me désobéir? ''

Je l'attrapai par les poignets, et je me levai, le forçant dans mon mouvement. Je le repoussai sans ménagements vers la cage. Je serrais ses poignets, pour lui enlever l'envie de me défier. Je le poussai brusquement entre les barreaux. De retour au point de départ. Il semblait las du petit jeu. La journée et la soirée avait été éprouvantes pour lui. Je me laissai tomber sur le dos, après avoir pris soin de refermer la cage.

''-Tu vas m'obéir '', lui dis-je.

Je pouvais maintenant le cerner au plus profond de son esprit. Il était épuisé, et il était désormais incapable de me défier spirituellement. Il avait une très bonne volonté, mais elle diminuait avec la fatigue qui le tenaillait maintenant.

''-Tu vas m'obéir! ''

''-…N…N…Non… ''

''- Tu…Vas…M'obéir! ''

''-Oui, maître Noah. ''

''- Ah oui? Je suis ton maître? ''

Je voulais vraiment l'entendre dire ça.

''-Oui, je suis votre esclave, je ferai tout ce que vous me dirai sans mettre vos paroles en doute. Je suis soumis. Ordonnez. J'obéirai. ''

Ce que je souhaitais entendre. J'adorais qu'il récite ce gendre de choses. Je me sentais en contrôle total. Je regardai les yeux vides de Mokuba dénués de tout éclat, sa façon de me regarder de son expression sans vie. Il me faisait peur, j'avais un peu froid dans le dos.

''-Très bien, Mokuba. Je t'ordonne de tenter de dominer ton maître. Je veux que tu me maîtrise, que tu me touche, que tu sois ferme et doux en même temps. ''

''-Oui, maître Noah… ''

Il s'approcha à côté de moi. Il prit mes poignets, et les mis au dessus de ma tête. Il les croisa et les retint d'une seule main. Il décida ensuite de s'asseoir sur moi. Il cessa tout mouvement. Il s'effondra sur moi, sans vie. Son visage se nicha dans mon cou, alors que son poids de transmettait partout sur moi. Son souffle calme m'indiqua une chose. Il était endormi.

Fin du chapitre………

**Voilà, j'ai mis le quatrième chapitre sur l'Internet, ouf!**

**AVOUEZ QUE VOUS ADORÉ ET QUE VOUS BAVEZ A L'IDÉE QU'IL Y AURA BIENTÔT UN CINQUIÈME CHAPITRE! (La vérité c'est que moi aussi je bave, chut! Chut! )**

**Héhé, des tonnes et des tonnes de review pour nous! Merci!**


	5. Terreur Pour Mokuba

**Oublie, mais ne pardonne pas**

Hahahahahhaahahahahahaha! Sur les 16 histoires que j'ai envoyé sur le net, c'est la première à dépasser les quatrième chapitre, je suis si fier de moi! De plus, vous savez quoi? C'est pas le dernier chapitre, oh, sa, non! Jamaisjamaisjamaisjamaisjamais!

Bonne chance à tous dans la lecture, et si il y a des question auquel vous voudriez avoir des réponse, n'hésitez pas à les poser! Le clavier ne vas pas vous manger, ça je le sais! (Expérience personnelle) Hé!

Tout droit réservé.

**Oublie, mais ne pardonne pas**

**Chapitre 5 : Terreur Pour Mokuba.**

_(Point de vue : **M**okuba **K**aiba.)_

Le lendemain matin, la première chose dont je fut conscient était le bruit de la pluie et des éclairs. J'ouvris les yeux. Je faisais face à la fenêtre ouverte et le vent faisait voler sans cesse les rideaux. Il pleuvait très fort dehors et le ciel était très sombre.

Ensuite, j'eus l'impression de ne plus avoir de joue, elle était glacée. Je pouvais ensuite ressentir des bras m'entourer. En grognant légèrement, je m'écartai et je regardai derrière moi. J'aperçus Noah. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent : Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était la réalité qui m'effrayait. Noah ouvrit les yeux brusquement et une douleur sans pareil s'empara de mon cœur sur le coup et s'effaça ensuite en un clin d'œil. Ça n'avait à peine duré qu'une seconde.

Noah m'esquissa un sourire d'ange.

''-Mokuba, tu as bien dormi? Ai-je fait parti de tes rêves? ''

''-Oui, Noah. J'ai rêvé… Que tu me violais… ''

Il s'étira et la porte de la cage s'ouvrit. Il quitta le lit.

''-Ah, au fait… Tu peux passer cette journée librement. Mais… fais attention. Seto sera partout ou tu décideras de mettre les pieds. ''

Il me laissa seul. J'hésitais à sortir. Seto serait partout? Impossible. Je décidai de suivre Noah pour lui poser quelques questions. Je passai le pas de la porte pour arriver dans un couloir. Je regardai à gauche. Il y avait un mur. Je regardai à droite. Le corridor se prolongeait. Tout était sombre dans la maison. L'atmosphère m'était angoissante. Le silence était trop pesant, le ciel gris ne conférait pas beaucoup de lumière aux lieux. Toutes les fenêtres de l'énorme demeure étaient ouvertes et le seul bruit était celui de la pluie. Je tournai encore mon regard vers la gauche et je tombai nez à nez avec une femme. Je sursautai. Je ne l'avais pas entendu venir.

''-Excusez-moi! '', dis-je.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Elle semblait être un domestique et on aurait dit qu'elle ne respirait pas. Elle me regardait avec des yeux froids et sans vie, ce qui me donnait froid dans le dos. Je m'écartai et elle continua son chemin. Je remarquai que tout était poussiéreux dans la maison. Pourtant, c'était une femme de ménage. Je remarquai aussi que ses pas ne faisait aucun bruit, comme si elle ne touchait pas vraiment le sol.

Quelque chose me dérangeait chez elle. Quand elle se tourna pour entrer dans une pièce, je pus voir son profil. Quelque chose dépassait de son dos. J'haussai un sourcil, je décidai de jeter un coup d'œil. J'allai à la pièce ou elle était et je restai dans le cadre de la porte, pour observer ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds retenus en un chignon duquel retombait plusieurs mèches, comme si il n'avait pas été refait depuis longtemps. Elle avait des yeux turquoises, qui restait toujours fixés devant elle. Elle portait une courte jupe noire et une élégante blouse blanche. Sa peau était terne et flasque. Je restai ébahi par le spectacle. C'était un bureau de travail. Elle était derrière celui-ci, face à moi et elle époussetait tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur le meuble, en gestes calculés et mécaniques. Il y avait une bibliothèque remplie de livres et une très grande fenêtre, ouverte comme toutes les autres. J'approchai la jeune femme et regardai dans son dos. Ce que je découvris m'arracha un léger cris d'horreur. Ce qui dépassait de son dos, c'était un poignard!

Je ne les avait pas remarquées avant, mais il y avait des taches de sang séché juste en dessous. Je mis une main devant ma bouche et je m'éloignai de l'apparition. Je compris pourquoi elle ne semblait pas respirer. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle était morte! En reculant, je me heurtai à la bibliothèque. Je sursautai et je levai les yeux. Un livre me tomba sur la tête, avant de retomber par terre. Je le ramassai et je regardai dans la bibliothèque. La seule place pour le livre était au sommet et je ne pouvais l'atteindre. Je retournai le regard vers la jeune femme. Elle était près de moi et elle me fixait. Je ressentis mes cheveux se hérisser sur ma tête. Elle tendait une main devant elle, sans doute pour que je lui remettre l'ouvrage. Ses lèvres se muèrent en un étrange sourire tordu, qui m'effraya encore plus. Je criai d'angoisse, je la contournai et je quittai la pièce en courant.

Je me réfugiai dans un coin de mur dans le corridor. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, ma respiration était forte et tremblante. Mes doigts étaient crispés sur le livre, de telle sorte que mes jointures devenaient blanches. Je pris une grande inspiration, dans le but de me calmer. Je me laissai tomber par-terre, je fermai les yeux et je me mis à respirer profondément. Quand j'estimai être calme, j'ouvris le livre à une page au hasard. C'était un livre de musique. Chaque pages étaient remplies de partitions pour divers instruments.

''-Intéressant, n'est-ce pas? ''

Je levai les yeux. Noah était debout devant moi. Il tenait un violon. Il plaça le violon sous son menton de manière à pouvoir jouer, puis il entama une curieuse mélodie. Il jouait si bien.

''-Noah… Il y a une fille dans ton bureau… Elle…Elle… ''

Je ne savais pas comment expliquer l'étrange vision. Mais Noah ne me força pas à lui expliquer. Il cessa de frotter son archet contre le violon et il me regarda.

''-Ah, oui. Ça devait être Nakomi. Grande, blonde, yeux bleus… ''

''-Et un poignard dans le dos? '', dis-je doucement.

Il souri, ferma les yeux et il continua à jouer.

''-Cette fille… Que lui est-il arrivé? '' demandai-je.

''-Un malencontreux accident. Aimes-tu la musique, Mokuba? Connaissant mon père, tu as sûrement appris à jouer d'un instrument. ''

''-Tu ne répond pas à ma question, Noah. J'aimerais savoir. ''

''-Tu ne répond pas plus à la mienne. '', dit-il. '' Tu ne m'as pas dit si tu aimais la musique. ''

Je soupirai. Comment pouvait-il me parler de musique alors que je sortais d'un bureau ou continuait de s'affairer une morte-vivante? Noah cessa enfin de jouer. Il laissa le violon retomber à coté de lui.

''-Nakomi était une de nos servante. C'était aussi une confidente. Elle était à mon service personnel. Mais avant de s'occuper de moi, elle devait toujours faire le ménage dans le bureau de mon père. C'est pour ça qu'elle continue à le faire. Mon père l'a tué, estimant qu'elle connaissait trop de secrets me concernant. Il l'a donc poignardé pour éviter qu'elle ne trahisses nos secrets. Mais même dans la mort, elle continue à m'être fidèle. C'est génial, tu ne trouves pas? ''

D'un geste souple, il ramena son violon sous son menton et il continua à jouer. Cette fois, la jeune femme m'inspira une grande pitié. Mon visage se para d'affection.

''-Mais…C'est terrible! '', m'exclamai-je. '' Comment peux-tu parler avec aussi peu d'émotion et d'expression! Tu n'étais pas triste pour elle! ''

Il rouvrit les yeux.. Ils étaient maintenant durs. Il cessa de jouer de son violon et il me fit signe de me lever. Il m'emmena à la salle de musique. La pièce était remplie de divers instruments, des flûtes, des percussions, des harpes et des guitares, en passant par une lyre, un hautbois, un clavier, un glockenspiel, des tam-tams et un saxophone. Noah déposa son violon dans un coin et il s'assit derrière le piano, sans toutefois en toucher le clavier.

''-Et toi, Mokuba? Tu n'as pas été blessé? '', demanda-t-il.

''-Hein? Pourquoi? ''

''-J'en était sur '', soupira-t-il. ''Te souviens-tu de Noriko? ''

''-Oui, bien sue. ''

Noriko avait pris soin de moi jusqu'à mes 10 ans. C'était elle qui avait pris soin de brosser mes cheveux, de me conseiller, c'est elle qui m'occupait dans mes temps libres, qui m'écoutait parler et qui agissait tel un journal intime… Quand Gozaburo n'était pas là, du moins…

''-Vois-tu, Mokuba… Quand tu as atteint l'age de t'occuper seul de ta personne, mon père a jugé bon de se débarrasser d'elle. ''

''-Quoi! Mais… Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture! ''

''-Ça, c'est ce qu'on t'a raconté. La pauvre, elle était enceinte. T'en souviens-tu? Elle était enceinte de deux mois. Tu avais même assisté à son mariage, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tu était comme un fils pour elle. Elle t'aimait beaucoup. ''

J'écarquillai les yeux, oui. Je me souvenait avoir pleuré, caché au yeux de tous, car si j'avais montré une telle faiblesse devant monsieur Kaiba, j'aurais eu droit à une punition. J'avais passé trois mois à étouffer mes larmes dans un oreiller, le soir. Mon frère et moi avions assistés aux funérailles. Elle avait 27 ans, quand elle est morte.

''-Tu veux que je t'explique comment elle est morte? '' demanda Noah.

''-Non… ''

''-Encore mieux! Je vais te montrer! ''

La pièce des instrument disparut de sous mes yeux, pour qu'apparaisse le sommet d'un building. Noriko était assise, les jambes dans le vide et elle regardait en bas. Elle était très haut penchée, car les voitures en bas ressemblait à des jouets. C'est alors que Seto arriva derrière elle. Ressentant sa présence, Noriko se leva et le regarda. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Seto la poussa, et elle bascula dans le vide, en poussant un terrible hurlement.

Seto éclata de rire.

La vision se dissipa et j'était de retour dans la pièce aux instruments de musique. Je ne voulais pas croire ces images. Mon frère n'était pas un tueur, mais cette histoire prouvait le contraire. Noah avait disparu.

À suivre…………

Envoyé des tonnes et des tonnes de review! Cette histoire les vaux! Je voudrais le faire moi aussi, oh ouiiiiiiii! Que pensez vous de la femme avec un couteau dans le dos? Elle vous effraye ou bien elle vous fait pitié? Peu importe, car la chose la PLUS EFFRAYANTE DE CETTE HISTOIRE C'EST MOKUBA, AHHHHHHHHHH!

POUVOIR À NOAH! POUVOIR AUX GROSSES MITES! (Voir la prophétie des grosse mites) ET GLOIRE À CETTE HISTOIRE SANS FIN!

Review & Review Please!


	6. Terreur Pour Mokuba, suite

**Oublie, mais ne pardonne pas**

Je crois que je vais m'évanouir! Un sixième chapitre, quoi de mieux? Surtout venant de l'histoire la plus cool en français sur Noah et Mokuba.

(P.S. C'est parce que c'est la seul) Détail. --

(Les point de vue de Seto Kaiba arrive envieront au 28ème chapitre)

Voyons, il s'agit de la suite du chapitre précédent, donc le point de vue ne change pas tout de suite, Noah aura son point de vue dans le 7ème chapitre. Sachez qu'à partir de maintenant, les point de vue de Mokuba seront beaucoup plus nombreux que ceux de Noah, désolée pour ceux qui préfèrent Noah.

Tout droits réservés.

Oublie, mais ne pardonne pas 

**Chapitre 6 : Terreur pour Mokuba (Suite)**

_(Point de vue : Mokuba Kaiba)_

Mon frère n'était pas un tueur, mais cette histoire me prouvait le contraire. Noah avait disparu.

Je ne savais pas si cette vision avait été trafiquée, si ce souvenir était bien réel, mais je souhaitait de tout cœur que Seto vienne me rassurer, vienne dissiper le mal-entendu, qu'il me dise avec sincérité que ce n'était pas véridique. Je soupirai. J'avais besoin de changer mon esprit. Je m'agenouillai parmi les instruments de musique. Je n'avais pas joué d'un instrument de musique, depuis que mon père adoptif était mort. Je n'aimais pas vraiment en jouer et mon talent était très limité. J'entendis une voix résonner derrière moi, provenant de la porte.

''-Je n'entends rien. ''

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. C'était ce que disait monsieur Kaiba quand j'étais supposé jouer. Mais c'était la voix de Seto. Je me levai et je pivotai sur mes talons. C'était bel et bien mon frère qui me toisait avec désapprobation.

Instinctivement, je baissai la tête. Son regard ne me laissait pas présager une bonne humeur.

''-Mais…Grand frère…Tu sais que je n'aimes pas faire de la musique… '', dis-je d'une voix douce.

Je tentais d'afficher une attitude soumise et neutre, ce qui aurait dû l'empêcher d'avoir l'éventuel désir de corriger mon caractère arrogant et prétentieux. Je savais m'y prendre avec bon nombre de personnes et la plupart des adultes que je connaissais avaient la sainte horreur de se faire provoquer. Alors je m'appliquais à faire des courbettes hypocrites devant eux, en les poignardant dès qu'ils tournent le dos. Oui, on ne m'entendait pas souvent gueuler des insultes au beau milieu de la rue. Non, car étant le frère de Seto Kaiba, il me fallait apprendre à blesser les gens en agissant subtilement et non en traitant la personne de salaud. Ça prend de la maîtrise, ce que je n'ai pas plus qu'il ne le faut. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas faire honte à mon frère en criant au beau milieu de la rue '' Espèce de salaud, d'enfant de chienne de bâtard! '', comme j'aimerais faire le plus clair de mon temps aux personnes qui m'embête.

…Je sens qu'on s'éloigne du sujet. Alors voilà pourquoi je baissais la tête avec respect et pourquoi ma voix était polie et basse. Tout pour ne pas provoquer. Il fallait obéir à mon frère, car j'avais encore en souvenir les trois coups qu'il m'avait infligé. Ça expliquait ma prudence excessive, ce jour là. Pensez à moi, la tête baissée, les yeux sur mes pieds, essayant de garder une expression docile.

Seto ne croyait malheureusement pas que c'était assez de ma part.

''-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet air insolent! Tu comptes me désobéir! ''

Je fermai les yeux et baissai la tête encore plus. Je liai mes mains sur mes genoux. J'ignorais quoi faire de plus. Encore là, Seto n'était pas satisfait de ma posture.

''-Avec tout le respect que tu me dois, tu devrais être en génuflexion! ''

Sa voix était confiante et sans réplique. Je me sentais humilié. C'était le gendre de chose que je détestais faire si des gens me regardaient. Je n'aimais pas cette situation, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'exécutai ce qu'il avait dit. C'était plutôt une suggestion ou un conseil, mais je pris ça pour un ordre. Je me laissai tomber à genoux, mais croyez-le ou non, Seto n'était pas satisfait.

''-M'as-tu entendu te dire de t'agenouiller! ''

Je ne bougeai pas, de peur d'attirer sa colère.

''-Répond-moi! ''

''-Non, Seto… '', m'empressai-je de répondre.

''-Alors relève-toi! ''

J'obéis, sans émettre le moindre bruit, ou le moindre commentaire.

''-Peu importe, j'ai mieux à faire que te corriger sans arrêt. Prend place au piano et joue. ''

Je m'assis au piano et j'entamai ''Canons'', de Pachelbel, mais après quelques notes…

''-Qui t'as dit de jouer ça? Joue Fur Élise. ''

Alors je me mis à jouer la célèbre chanson de Beethoven.

''-Joue plus vite. Beaucoup plus vite. ''

Imaginez la chanson jouée deux fois plus rapidement qu'en temps normal. Après à peine quelques secondes, je commençais à avoir un peu les doigts raides. Ce qui devait arriver arriva et je fis une ou deux fausses notes. Cela suffit à provoquer Seto. Il me frappa l'arrière de la tête avec vigueur. Je plaquai une main là où il m'avait frappé.

''-Je n'ai jamais vu pire musicien! '', déclara t'il.

Je voulus lui dire qu'il n'était pas si bon lui non plus, mais je jugeai qu'il était mieux pour ma sûreté de me taire. Il se contenta de me mettre une flûte traversière entre les doigts…

''-Joue. ''

C'était un ordre sec et affreux. Ce simple mot m'avait semblé horrible. Pourquoi me demander de la sorte de jouer? Il savait que je détestais jouer des instruments.

Dès que Gozaburo…nous…quitta, c'était les premiers cours que Seto avait bannis de notre horaire. Il forçait nos professeur à être tellement stricts. Je ne compte plus les fois ou je me suis fait taper les doigts alors que je jouais, par ordre chronologique, je la flûte, du piano, de la harpe, de la batterie, de la guitare électrique et du hautbois. Ça faisait partie de tout nos cours. Et je n'arrivais pas à croire que Seto me forçait actuellement à jouer. J'avais l'horrible impression…qu'il tentait présentement de continuer l'éducation que Gozaburo nous avait forcés à suivre. Cette perspective m'attrista.

Je portai la flûte à mes lèvres. Cette fois, Seto ne me demanda pas de jouer une chanson classique.

''-Joue : One More Night To Live. '', m'ordonna Seto.

Je préférais ça. Je devais remplacer la voix de la personne qui chantait par le son de ma flûte. (One More Night To Live, par Night Wish) Seto décida de m'accompagner à la guitare électrique. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Il s'était remis à jouer. J'avais les paroles de la chanson en mémoire. Seto jouait très bien. C'en était impressionnant. C'était comme si il avait continué à jouer sans m'en avertir. Je devais aussi faire toutes les partie où les violons jouaient, quand la chanteuse ne faisait pas usage de sa voix. Mais rapidement, je commençai à faire de l'hyper ventilation. Je cessai de jouer, à bout de souffle.

''-Il ne fallait pas t'interrompre! ''

Sa main parti en arrière. Je cachai mon visage avec la flûte et je serrai les yeux, mais le coup ne vint pas. J'ouvris les yeux et je baissai la flûte. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je fus frappé. Je m'inclinai sans tomber. Sous le choc, je lâchai la flûte, qui retomba en un bruit métallique.

J'étais engourdi par l'hyper ventilation. Je secouai la tête pour chasser le malaise. Mais rien n'y fit. Seto décida de partir. Je soupirai. Pourquoi Seto réagissait-il ainsi? Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait?

''-Il t'a encore blessé? ''

Je levai les yeux vers la porte.

Noah était dans l'embrasure et il me regardait avec compassion. J'avais l'affreuse impression que son air n'étais pas tout à fait sincère. Je me laissai tomber à genoux et mes larmes se mirent à couler. Noah partit ouvrir les fenêtres, qui avaient été fermé jusque là. Je fermai les yeux. J'entendais ses pas s'approcher dans mon dos, puisqu'il m'avait contourné pour pouvoir ouvrir les fenêtres. Je ressentis sa présence tout près de moi. Il s'accroupit et il serra mes épaules de ses bras solidement. Ses mains se liaient au niveau de ma poitrine. Je n'aimais pas la manière dont son torse était appuyé contre mon dos. Il avait une manière assez spéciale de me consoler.

''-Ne t'en fais pas, Mokuba. '', murmura-t-il. ''Seto est parti. Tu n'as plus aucune crainte à avoir. ''

Il mit ses lèvre contre mon cou et il se mit à l'embrasser.

''-Plus…aucune…crainte… '', dit-il entre quelque baiser.

Je le repoussai brusquement, assez pour qu'il tombe à la renverse.

''-Attends! Mokuba!… ''

Je quittai la pièce en courant. Dès que je quittai la pièce, je percutai quelqu'un. Nous n'avons pas perdu équilibre, mais on vacilla un peu. Je regardai la personne et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. C'était Nakomi.

Elle tendit lentement une main vers mon visage. Je m'enfuis sans la laisser terminer son geste. Je quittai la maison, pour me retrouver dans la pluie. Je me ruai vers la grille et je la saisi de mes mains. Je poussai, je tirai, je frappai, mais elle ne bougea pas. Je me laissai tomber par terre, en pleurs. Au moins, personne ne pouvait discerner mes larmes. J'avais froid. J'avais mal. J'étais bouleversé. J'étais trempé jusqu'aux os. Mais personne ne se souciait de moi. Alors que je me morfondais, je ressentis un contact sur mes épaules, je sursautai et je regardai de quoi il s'agissait. C'était un manteau noir, bien trop grand pour moi. Je reconnus l'un des grands manteaux de Seto, même s'il n'en porte que deux. Il en avait tellement. Je regardai derrière moi. C'était encore Nakomi.

Elle se pencha et elle se mit à frictionner mes épaules, pour me garder un chaud. Elle m'aida à me relever et elle me remmena à la maison. Elle m'emmena à la salle de bain et elle me fit couler un bain chaud, dans lequel elle mit une impressionnante quantité de produits, dans le but de créer une eau noire comme l'encre, mais qui dégageait pourtant une odeur envoûtante. Mais bien sur, l'eau était cachée par la mousse blanche. Elle rajouta des sels de bains et plein de lotions. La préparation du bain dura une vingtaine de minutes. Elle me fit signe d'y entrer. Elle m'aida à me dépouiller de mes vêtements humides et elle me mit dans le bain. Elle me confia une éponge et du savon.

''-Merci, beaucoup… ''

Mais alors qu'elle allait partir, je rajoutai d'une voix douce…

''…Nakomi. ''

Elle se rompit le cou pour me regarder et elle m'accorda l'un de ses troublants sourires.

À suivre………… 

_**Je veux des review! (Question) Maintenant, comment la trouvez-vous Nakomi?**_

_**Et pour ceux qui pense que l'auteur déteste Seto Kaiba, c'est complètement faux! Simplement que les Kaiba sont les meilleurrrrrrs! KAIBA POWER!**_

**Review&Review Please!**


	7. Trempette Charnelle

Oublie, mais ne pardonne pas

Salut, bande de fan de Yu-Gi-Oh! J'ai l'honneur d'envoyé sur le site… LE SUPER MÉGA GIGA COOL FULL SENSAS **7ÈME CHAPITRE**! C'est une grande nouvelle ! Surtout que nous quittons le point de vue de Mokie pour celui de Noah. Héhé…

P.S. : Je préfère Noah à Mokuba.

**Une demande.**

Je vous prierais de juger le texte et de me dire, dans un review, si il y a des problèmes. Ex : Des fautes, une phrase mal structurée, des textes mal séparés qui vous donnent des maux de tête, si les conversations son difficile à suivre ou un quelconque détail que vous avec remarqué. Je sais pas moi! Review EXIGÉS! Lol.

Tout droits réservés.

Oublie, mais ne pardonne pas 

**Chapitre 7 : Trempette Charnel.**

_(Point de vue :Noah Kaiba)_

''-Il est gentil, n'est-ce pas, Nakomi? '', dis-je à ma servante.

Elle venait de surgir derrière moi. J'étais devant mes télévisions et je regardais Mokuba dans son bain. L'eau lui arrivait un peu en haut de la poitrine. Ses genoux étaient ramenés vers lui et son menton reposait dessus. Ses mains étaient sur sa tête.

Quelle merveilleuse situation! Je jetai un coup d'œil à Nakomi. Elle tenait les vêtements de Mokuba dans ses bras.

''- Lave-moi ces choses. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas critiquer, mais vraiment… ''

Nakomi pivota sur ses talons et elle repartit. Je décidai de donner une petite visite à notre cher protégé. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

J'allai chercher des vêtements que Mokuba pourrait se mettre. Dieu merci, il avait à peu près la même taille que moi. Je lui pris des vêtements noirs, tous ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. (Pas de cuir, gang de pervers!… mais Noah serait peut-être content si Mokuba portait des beaux pantalons serrés, mais moi, j'arrive simplement pas à me l'imaginer. J'essaie, mais je n'y arrive pas.)

J'emmenai les vêtements dans la salle de bain. Mokuba était dos à moi. Je déposai les vêtements dans une étagère, sans faire le moindre bruit. J'avais aussi pris soin d'emmener des vêtements pour moi. J'approchai Mokuba sans faire le moindre bruit. Il était en train de se laver, en fredonnant une chanson. Après un bref instant, il submergea sa tête. Je sourie doucement. J'avais enlevé la plupart de mes vêtements. Il ne me restait que mes pantalons et un chandail. Je pris place dans le bain, de manière à être sur lui. Il resta un long moment sous l'eau, avant d'émerger. Il garda les yeux fermé un long moment. Une eau noire ruisselait sur son visage, sans conférer sa couleur à sa peau. Il tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux et il sursauta quand il m'aperçut.

''-AAAH! Noah! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là! ''

''-Salut, Mokuba…As-tu besoin d'aide pour laver ton dos? ''

Il n'avait pas l'air trop confiant. Il m'observait avec frayeur. Moi, je décidai de prendre un petit air boudeur.

''-Moi, je n'ai pas eu d'aide pour me déshabiller. Tu veux bien m'aider? ''

Il continuait à me regarder avec de grand yeux. C'était ennuyeux de savoir que l'eau était bien trop foncée pour que je voie quoi que ce soit de son corps. C'était décevant. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, sans doute pour me repousser.

''-Je t'en prie…laisse-moi. '' dit-il.

Mon sourire était cruel et pervers et je me retenais avec grand peine de le toucher, de le serrer, d'embrasser son corps nu à ma merci. Je me contenais d'encadrer son corps de mes jambes et mes bras, en souriant. Je trépignais d'excitation. Je tremblais alors que je me retenais, mais j'aimais désirer, je n'aimais pas que tout soit trop facile. En fait, j'aurais adoré qu'il prenne l'initiative, qu'il enlève mes vêtements, qu'il me colle, qu'il m'embrasse… J'aurais tans voulu qu'il le fasse de son plein gré.

J'étais impatient. Je n'allais rien faire tant qu'il n'enlèverait pas mes vêtements. Je ne voulais pas l'hypnotiser. Je voulais qu'il le fasse, merde, qu'il le fasse avec sa douceur divine, sa lenteur exquise, avec un air de soumission, qu'il le fasse en tremblant, avec un air affligé, qu'il m'obéisse sans rechigner… Non, encore mieux! Il faudrait que se soit lui qui désire, qui languisse, qui profite entièrement de la situation présente, qu'il le fasse brusquement, enfin, tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il s'abandonne entièrement à moi ou qu'il prenne part à mon jeu! Oui, finalement, c'était mon seul désir! Le seul, l'unique! Hahahahahahahahaha!

…Ahem…Pardon, je me suis un peu emporté.

Je l'attrapai par un bras. Ses yeux se durcirent.

''-Non! Ne me touche pas! '', dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Schlack!

La main de Mokuba parti et me gifla à toute volée. Je ressentis l'impact brutal sur ma joue, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la colère qui emplit ensuite mon esprit.

''-Tu as osé lever la main sur moi! Tu vas me le payer! ''

En une fraction de seconde, je le soulevai le l'eau. Mes main autour de son cou, et les ongles enfoncés dans sa peau, mon visage à quelque centimètre du sien, je lui souriais angéliquement, malgré ma colère. J'attrapai les cheveux de Mokuba, j'enfonçai sa tête dans l'eau. J'avais si mal à ma joue, ma rage m'aveuglait. J'appuyai mon poids sur sa tête. J'ignorais pourquoi je faisais ça. C'était sans doute par abus de pouvoir. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon bras. Il frappait, serrait, griffait, mais ça ne me faisait pas mal. Ne voulant pas le noyer, je tirai sa tête hors de l'eau. Il suffoquait. Il fallait bien qu'il respire.

''-Alors, compte-tu encore me défier! ''

Ma voix vibrait avec une colère prononcé. Je ne lui laissai pas la chance de me répondre et je replongeai sa tête. Je voulais lui enlever définitivement l'envie de me blesser. Du moins, physiquement.

''-Maintenant, tu regrettes, hein? Pas vrai? ''

Il ne pouvait pas m'entendre, étant donné que sa tête était en dessous de l'eau, mais je m'en fichais un peu. Je décidai de le laissai respirer un peu.

''-C'est quoi l'intérêt de ne jamais répondre à mes question? ''

Le pauvre petit s'étouffa en tentant de me fournir une réponse inintelligible. J'attendu un bref instant.

''-Alors? As-tu perdu ta langue? Ou tu juges que je suis indigne de t'entendre me parler? ''

Mais bon, j'imagine que sa respiration sifflante était suffisante pour étouffer le son de ma voix. Je décidai de m'approcher, de sorte à ressentir son souffle contre ma peau. Je le retenais encore par sa chevelure. Je me plaçai de manière à ce qu'il respire dans mon cou. J'adorais ressentir ça. Je collai la joue qu'il m'avait giflé contre sa peau.

''-Je veux bien te pardonner… '', dis-je doucement.

''-Ne…ne refais plus ça…je ferai…tout ce que tu voudras… ''

''-Ah oui? Tout? ''

Je posai ma bouche contre sa peau humide. Ma main sur sa tête baissa et s'entremêla dans sa chevelure épaisse et dense. Mon autre main se plaqua dans le bas de son dos. La plus grande partie de son corps était submergée, et ses mains se crispaient sur le bord du bain.

''-Tu vas faire tout ce que je te demanderai? '', murmurai-je. ''Vraiment tout? ''

Il ne répondit pas. Sa respiration était rauque sur moi.

''-Serre-moi. '', ordonnai-je.

Il m'obéit et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

''-Met une de tes mains entre mes omoplates et descends l'autre main jusqu'à la basse de mon dos. ''

Je murmurais mes ordres, car je savais qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était à ma merci, qu'il valait mieux qu'il m'obéisse. Il exécuta ce que je lui demandais.

''-Enfonce tes ongles dans ma peau. ''

Il le fit. La douleur traversa mon dos en entier. C'était très douloureux, mais sa me satisfaisait. Sa main était dans mon chandail.

''-Tu vois, Mokuba. Tu sais être violent quand il le faut. Déplace tes ongles dans ma peau. ''

Il hésita, avant de le faire. Je hurlai de douleur, mais pas trop fort. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire pareil. Il ne hurla pas. Il ne tenta pas de me repousser. Il tressaillit légèrement.

''-Demande-moi. '', dis-je alors.

Il y eut un bref silence. Je souhaitais que Mokuba ait compris l'allusion. Et dieu merci, il ne tarda pas à comprendre.

''…Em…Embrasse-moi… '', murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était faible et rauque. J'obéis sans attendre, m'emparant de son con. Il frissonna. J'étais de bonne humeur, soudainement! Il me demandais de prendre son corps!

''-Lèche-moi…Mords-moi…Approprie-toi mon cou… '', murmura-t-il encore.

Maintenant j'étais de très bonne humeur. Il me laissait prendre son cou! Et j'imagine qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas si je poussais très légèrement les limites. Oui, très, très légèrement les limites. Alors je me mis à toucher son cou de ma bouche, de toutes les manières possibles.

''-Serre-moi. '', murmura-t-il.

Je posai une main sur sa nuque, pour l'attirer vers moi, me donnant la possibilité de le mordre plus fort encore. Je me levai, le forçant à se relever un peu. Il me serra en tremblant. Je pouvais sentir sa peur. Il se forçait à tenter de monter une attitude désinvolte, mais sans succès. Il se retenait de hurler quand je le mordais. Je dois dire qu'il était parfaitement convainquant. Mais sa ne marchais pas avec moi. Il avait mal et il était effrayé.

''-Mokuba… '', dis-je d'une voix douce. ''Enlève tout mes vêtements. Avec lascivité. ''

Il me repoussa en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules. Il me regardait avec de grands yeux, avec un expression indescriptible. On pouvait néanmoins voir que ça ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas ce que lascif signifiait.

''-Alors, Mokuba? Qu'est-ce que tu attends? ''

Il continuait à me regarder avec son air pitoyable. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très patient et je voulais qu'il accepte mon petit caprice, qu'il se conforme à cette simple envie. Ça ne me semblait pas très difficile à comprendre.

''-Sais-tu ce que lascif signifie? '', demandai-je d'une voix pressé. ''C'est un synonyme pour sensuel. Osé. Obscène. Tu comprends? ''

Il continuait à me regarder. Je soupirai, constatant l'inaction. Sous ses yeux, je repris place dans le bain. Je l'attirai vers moi. Il était assez proche pour que je puisse murmurer à son oreille. Son corps était tendu. Ses mains étaient sur mes épaules pour me repousser légèrement.

À suivre………… 

Les scènes commences à être osé. Alors si vous en voulez d'autres, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Vous, les lecteurs. Hobie-bo!

**Review&Review Please!**


	8. Hésitation

**Oublie, mais ne pardonne pas**

Ce chapitre est court mais j'avais envie de l'envoyé. Comme ça va faire longtemps…

Touts droits réservé.

**Oublie, mais ne pardonne pas**

Chapitre 8 : 

_(Point de Vue de Mokuba Kaiba)_

Je ne voulais absolument pas lui obéir. Ça me semblait terrible de faire ça. Je le suppliais du regard de ne pas continuer à me demander de faire une telle chose. Je savais que je serais incapable d'oublier ce que j'aurai fait. Je savais que je me souviendrai à jamais que c'aurait nécessité que je le touche, que je le caresse et ce de manière lente et fébrile en même temps. Je me sentais comme un esclave, condamné à obéir, sans jamais protester, sans jamais défier cette autorité.

''- Ma patience à ses limites, '' me dit Noah.

Je n'eu aucune réaction. Je savais bien qu'il n'oserait pas me tuer, à moins bien sur, qu'il ne trouve le moyen de s'amuser avec un cadavre. Noah étant très intelligent, il décida d'attaquer mon seul point faible : Seto.

''- On dirait que les menace te concernant ne t'atteignent tout simplement pas. Si tu refuses de m'obéir, ton frère souffrira. Est-ce plus clair? ''

Je ne savais pas vraiment ou il voulait en venir.

''- Je pourrais le noyer, comme j'ai voulu te le faire, mais lui, je ne l'épargnerai pas. Car il m'est bien moins précieux que tu ne l'es pour moi. ''

C'est vrai que mon frère agissait étrangement, ces dernier temps. Mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui faire du mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé.

''- Non… Ne le blesse pas. Ne le touche pas! ''

''-Héhé, Mokuba… C'est ta sollicitude qui te mènera à ta perte. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il souffre, tu dois m'obéir. ''

Je n'avais pas le choix. Mais pourtant, je ne voulais pas me résoudre à le toucher, à faire ce qu'il me demandait. Je détestais cette situation.

''- J'en ai assez, '' dit Noah. '' Maintenant je n'ai absolument plus de patience. Je te donne trois choix, trois choix qui te feront peut-être réagir. Un, tu te conforme à tout ce que je t'ordonne de faire. Deux, je tue ton frère. Trois, je te chasse d'ici et tu n'auras nul-part ou aller. ''

Je me sentis troublé. Ces choix m'étaient très difficiles. Je tenais, et je tiens d'ailleurs toujours beaucoup à Seto. Je ne souhaitais que sa sureté. Néanmoins, je ne voulais pas que Noah me mette dehors et je lui en devais déjà beaucoup pour m'avoir gardé en sécurité chez lui. Je pouvais aisément m'imaginer, seul, dans un endroit désert. Actuellement, j'imaginais une plage et je me voyais étendu dans le sable, affamé et transi, recouvert de sable séché. Je chassai cette pensé rapidement.

''-…Noah… Tes choix me sont très difficiles. J'ai peur d'être rejeté. J'ai peur d'être oublié à nouveau. Je ne veux pas avoir la mort de mon frère sur la conscience. Je crois que cela me rendrais fou. ''

J'étais terrifié par l'idée que mon frère perde la vie devant moi. Pas seulement lui, mais toute les personne avec qui j'avais pu établir des liens visuels. Après tout, ne dit on pas que les yeux sont les miroirs du subconscient. Qu'y a t'il au fond de mon regard? J'aimerais me regarder dans un miroir et parvenir à voir quelqu'un de bien. Mais c'est difficile pour moi, car mon regard, peu importe sa pureté ou son innocence simulée, ne m'a jamais sauvé de l'exclusion de ma famille. Mes beaux grands yeux n'ont pas pu sauvé ma mère de mourir après ma naissance. Mon regard n'a pas su préserver la vie de mon père. Les miroirs de mon âme n'ont pas su attendrir le cœur du reste de ma famille qui m'a expulsé dans un orphelinat. Mon regard a également été cruel plusieurs fois.

J'imagine qu'aujourd'hui, ma famille a oublié mon nom. Tout ce qu'il leur reste, c'est une image mentale floue d'un gamin aux cheveux noirs longs et indomptables, qui avait des yeux d'une couleur sombre. Des yeux sales. De yeux si différents de ceux de mon frère, qui avait d'un bleu captivant, dur mais lumineux. Ces yeux d'une couleur pure et une expression mauvaise, contre mes yeux cerclés de souillure, habituellement paré d'une attitude positive mais changeante. Naturellement, Seto était, et est toujours le plus intelligent, le plus beau, le plus… En fait, pour le résumer en une courte phrase, je vivais dans son ombre.

Il est courant de penser que je suis jaloux. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Seto ne m'a jamais oublié, il ne m'a jamais laissé. Alors… Pourquoi avait t'il changé de la sorte.

''-Il te faut accepter que je préfèrerai toujours Seto à toi, Noah. '', Dis-je avec douceur.

''-Oh oui… C'est ça…C'est ça… '', Dit-il avec sarcasme.

''-… Je ne veux plus être oublié, je ne veux plus qu'on me mette a la porte. ''

Ça m'était déjà arrivé une fois, je ne souhaitais plus jamais vivre ça.

''-Dans ce car Mokuba… Obéis à mes ordres. Déshabille-moi. ''

Je n'avais pas le choix d'exécuter ce qu'il me demandait de faire, en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec défi. Les mouvements de mes doigts étaient lascifs, je les forçais à être lent. J'avais hâte d'en finir. Noah semblait avoir un réel plaisir, ses yeux étaient fermés et il souriait. Ma main partie en arrière et je le frappai violemment. Il cria de surprise alors qu'il tombait à l'eau. Un bruit provenant du fond de l'eau me laissa présager qu'il s'était heurté la tête contre les bords du bain. Je sortis du bain en vitesse. Je regardai autour de moi et j'aperçus des vêtements noirs qui semblaient avoir été laissé là à mon intention.

**À suivre…**

Désoler si je coupe aussitôt, je pensais faire un long chapitre mais en faite, je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans.

La suite dans le chapitre 9.

Review&Review please!!!


End file.
